Roy X ed
by YunoGYL
Summary: Warning: LEMON -¿estas listo ed? -ya hazo! No soporto mas! -ruegame..dime que te haga mio. -ahh roy! Porfavor…hazlo… -¿Qué quieres que haga? -yo..quiero que me hagas tuyo, quiero pertenecerte….. -lo que ordenes…


Roy x Edward

One-shot

POV Edward

Camine rapidamente al cuarto de ese Roy Munstang, ya no lo soportaba mas, siempre molestandome con sus estupidos sarcasmos, asi que en este momento le iba a poner un alto porque era ahora o nunca.

Abri la puerta con una patada. Roy se encontraba en su escritorio (según el trabajando), al verme se paro i de acerco a mi.

-¿Por qué entras de esa manera enano? ¿Qué no te enseñaron a tocar antes de entrar?

-No me digas ENANO!! Ya me enfade de ti! Siempre molestando con tus malditos sarcasmos y ya..

-yo se que te gusta – me interrumpió

Bueno talves no odiaba que estuviera Roy detrás de mi diciendome enano y sus malditos sarcasmos pero…gustar…no kreo que sea la palabra correcta..mas bien me agradaba un poco. Talves son una excusa perfecta para enfadarme y venir a buscarlo a su oficina, entrar como se me diera la gana, el dia que yo kiera ,a la hora que yo quiera para decirle de cosas…para verlo una vez mas.

Yo se que en el cuartel todos dicen que es un mujeriego..i la verdad no lo dudo ni tantito, pero aun asi…mi corazon siente algo especial por el…a lo mejor es eso llamado amor. La verdad no lo se i en este momento no me importa mucho.

-claro que no! A quien le puede gustar que..

No pude continuar hablando porque al ver los ojos de roy sobre mi, me paralize, me perdi en su mirada que no era la misma de siempre, esta se veia sincera y con un brillo especial…

Roy me arrojo al sillon y se fue subiendo lentamente a mi.

-¿Qué haces? – le pregunte algo sonrojado, ese maldito sonrojo que aparecia cuando menos lo queria.

-nada, solo me acerco a ti para escucharte mejor

¿ese habia sido sarcasmo?...acaso insinua que no puede escuchar lo que digo porque no se escucha bien desde arriba lo que dicen desde abajo?.....

Nos miramon fijamente por unos instantes que parecia una eternidad para mi, me sentia nervioso, devie mi mirada, y ante ese acto mio, Roy sonrio.

No lo soportaba mas, queria irme de ahí corriendo, pero no podia, mi cabeza me decia que me fuera pero mi cuerpo no queria lo mismo, el queria ser tocado por roy, sentir su calor..su piel….

Tenia miedo de lo que pudiera pasar, pero miedo de que si Roy tambien siente lo mismo por mi, i por el destino empezemos una relacion, lo pierda. No soportaria perderlo porque ¿Cómo alguien puede vivir sin su corazon?

¿Cómo alguien puede respirar sin aire? …

Cerre mis ojos por un instante e inconscientemente pronuncie una palabra que tantas veces en mis sueños habia dicho, esos sueños que parecen realidad, pero que al abrir los ojos te das cuenta que no..que todo fue una fantasia mas, algo que a lo mejor nunca pueda pasar..

B-besame

Roy se sorprendio, lo note en esa mirada que puso, no esperaba que le dijera eso. Me miro extrañado como pensando si lo que le dijo fue realidad o solo se lo imagino.

- Besame – le repeti mirandolo directamente a los ojos

Ya no sabia que hacer, por un instante crei que me sacaria a patadas de su oficina y me diria que nunca mas me acercara a el, baje mi mirada por un instante, queria esconder el miedo que inundaba mis ojos.

Se acerco aun mas ami, acaricio mi mejilla y levanto mi barbilla con delicadeza. Y de nuevo ese tonto sonrojo tiñó mis mejillas de un tono carmesí.

-Edward….- dijo casi en un suspiro- no sabes cuanto tiempo he esperado por este momento

Cerre los ojos lentamente y senti como sus labios aprisionaban los mios. Fue un momento magico, era mejor de le que imaginaba. Pase mis brazos alrededor de cuello, no queria que se alejara de mi, no cuando por fin pude sentirlo, pude tenerlo. En un intento por apasionar el beso, roy escabullo s lengua a mi boca.

El aire nos comenzaba a faltar, nos separamos apenas unos centímetros y roy sonrio. Comenzo a saborear mi cuello, dejando pequeñas marcas rojas en su camino. Me desabrocho la camisa, dejando mi pecho al descubierto.

-Que bello eres ed…..

- baka..-susurre

De nuevo comenzo a dejar aquel camino de marquitas rojas por todo mi pecho hasta llegar a mi estomago. Se hizo de mis labios de nuevo en un beso apasionado.

-te voy a hacer mio Edward, quiero que te quede claro que eres mio, que me pertenecez….

Desabrocho el boton y bajo el cierre de mi pantalón con su boca, al sentir aquellos labios en mi miembro ya erecto no pude evitar soltar un pequeño gemido. Ya no lo soportaba mas, pase mis brazos alrededor de su espalda, jalando su camisa, desgarrandola, queria sentir su piel, queria tocarla.

Ante ese acto roy sonrio, siguió con lo que estaba haciendo, bajo mi pantalón junto con mis boxers.

-parece que alguien esta impaciente…- me dijo en un tono seductor

Tomo mi miembro entre sus manos y lo comenzo a lamber lentamente de arriba abajo.

-joder! Hazlo rapido – le reclame, no creia poder soportar mas

El encantado de la vida me hizo caso, seguia lambiendo mi miembro y lo metio completamente en su boca de un solo golpe haciendo que me excitara mas de lo que estaba.

-ahh..ahhh..r..roy…

Lo metia y lo sacaba rapidamente haciendome soltar incontrolables gemidos de mi boca, ya no aguantaba mas me iba a correr.

-..yo…ahhh..no..ah..ah

Me corri en la boca de roy, se trago toda mi fragancia y me beso de nuevo, se comenzo a quitar los pantalones sin romper aquel beso, enrolle mis piernas en las suyas, ayudandole a quitarse el pantalón y los boxers.

Cuando quedo al descubierto le heche una mirada y me sonroje, en verdad me daba pena verlo asi y que el me viera a mi.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?

-mm..si – suspire

-te va a gustar mas lo que viene….

Agarro mis piernas y las coloco sobre sus hombros, metio tres dedos en mi boca e hize mi trabajo, los lambi a mas ni poder. Senti un dedo dentro de mi, me paralize, comenzo a meverlo en forma circular, al poco rato senti el otro y solte un pequeño gemido, y después senti un tercero.

-ahhh..ahh

En realidad me estaba doliendo..sabia que eso era doloroso, pero nunca imagine que tanto, y si eso era con los dedos…no quiero ni pensar cuando roy se meta dentro de mi.

Saco sus dedos de mi entraba y coloco si miembro en mi entrada…

-¿estas listo ed?

-ya hazo! No soporto mas!

-ruegame..dime que te haga mio.

-ahh roy! Porfavor…hazlo…

-¿Qué quieres que haga?

-yo..quiero que me hagas tuyo, quiero pertenecerte…..

-lo que ordenes…

Metio todo su miembro en mi en una sola embestida, arquee mi espalda en señal de dolor .

-ahhh…roy….

No se movio por un tiempo, estaba esperando a que mi cuerpo se acostumbrara al intruso.

-ahh…ya..ya…haz..lo

-¿seguro ed? Yo no quiero lastimarte..

-Hazlo!- al momento que grite me embesti yo mismo, haciendo que de los labio de roy saliera un gemido.

Se comenzo a mover dentro de mi, a embestirme cada vez mas rapido mientras ambos soltabamos gemidos que retumbaban en aquella oficina,

-ahh..ahh…

-..ed..ahh..ed…

-mas..ahh..ahh…ra…ahh..pi..do

No se tardo ni un segundo en obedecer esa orden mia, mientras seguia embistiendome, tomo mi miembro con una de sus manos y me comenzo a masturbar al misno tiempo que sus embestidas.

-ahh…ah..ahhhhh…

-..me voe..a…

De repente senti como si estuviera en el paraiso, habia tocado mi punto sensible, salio por completo de mi y entro rapidamente.

-ahhh roy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Ed!!!!!!!!!!

Nos habiamos corrido, el dentro de mi y yo en su mano. Dejo caer todo su peso en mi y solro un suspiro, espero un momento y salio de mi. De nuevo beso mis labios.

- te amo ed..- me confeso

-yo tambien te – no pude acabar de decirlo ya que estaba aprisionando mis labios

-lo se… - me dijo como pudo sin dejar de besarme…


End file.
